This invention relates to improved radiation collectors for receiving, concentrating and responding to incoming electromagnetic radiation. While it is contemplated that devices embodying the invention may be designed to receive and concentrate radiation of various different wavelengths, such as for example radio frequency means or the like, the invention will be described primarily as applied to the collection of solar energy for heating purposes.
There have in the past been proposed solar collectors in which the sun's rays have been concentrated onto a radiation absorptive structure by a parabolic or other concave reflector acting to direct the rays from a relatively wide area to a central location in concentrated form. The amount of radiation which can be collected by such a device is of course dependent upon the size of the reflector, and as that size increases the cost of manufacture of the unit goes up rapidly. Further, the reflective surface if exposed to the elements may deteriorate over a relatively short period of time, and quickly reduce the radiation collecting efficiency of the device.